


Pizza and Margaritas

by commandercrouton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, College finals, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Finals, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KogKag - Freeform, KogKag Secret Santa 2017, Mild Language, Minor Alcohol Drinking, Modern AU, plot what plot?, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Kouga stared at his two friends in shock. He couldn’t believe it. After all this time, he found his Kagome again. He remembered how sweet and kind she was when he needed a friend at the new school. They would have the best times playing games at recess. Back then he had a silly crush on her, but it was nothing real. He wondered what kind of woman she grew into, and if she still had some of the personality he remembered fondly.A few moments passed in silence with Ginta and Hakkaku staring at their friend, waiting for him to say something, anything.“Does she even remember me?” he finally asked.Hakkaku smiled and answered, “She definitely does.”And just for a moment, Kouga’s heart skipped a beat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for KogKag Secret Santa 2017 for the most amazing @kagomehigurashi on tumblr. Yes, I wrote it last year, but I never did publish it to my AO3. Minor swear words and minor alcohol consumption. Honestly this is fluff, pure and simple, and meant to bring joy to people, especially my giftee.

Kouga stood awkwardly at recess watching the other kids play. Being the new kid in the middle of the school year was rough. He knew being ten years old would be tough, but he had no idea it would be this tough. His classmates would laugh and chase each other around the playground. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

Kouga looked up and found a younger girl with blue-grey eyes and long black hair staring at him curiously. 

 

“Kouga,” he answered her.

 

“I’m Kagome. Why aren’t you playing with your friends?” 

 

“I don’t have any friends. Today is my first day.”

 

“Oh.” Kagome stood next to him along the fence. A moment of silence passed between them, and then she continued, “I don’t have any friends right now either.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“They all started acting weird when my daddy died over the summer.”

 

Kouga felt sadness fill him up as he saw this nice little girl standing there awkwardly next to him.

 

“I’ll be your friend!” he declared.

 

She smiled at him. He noticed a couple of holes in her mouth from when her baby teeth fell out. 

 

“Wanna play tag?”

 

“Sure, but I have to warn you, I’m pretty fast,” Kouga told her, giving her a ten second head start before chasing after her. The two chased after each other laughing until her teacher called her in. Kouga knew she was younger than him, and watched as his new friend waved goodbye to him. They promised they would find each other the next day.

 

He went back to staring at his classmates enjoying the day and missing his new friend. 

 

“Hey you’re really fast!” A boy in his class yelled at him. “I’m Ginta, and this is Hakkaku. Do you want to play soccer with us?”

 

Kouga smiled and ran up to them, happy to have made some friends on his first day. 

 

When his mother picked him up from school that day, he eagerly told her all about his new friends. 

 

“Kagome sounds very sweet, but I’m glad you made friends in your class sweetie,” his mother told him.

 

“Me too. Kagome is the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Well, besides you,” he corrected himself. 

 

His mother laughed. “So there is no problem with you going to school tomorrow then is there?”

 

Kouga shook his head. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

 

\------

Kagome stood against the fence waiting for Kouga to show up. This was their ritual. She would get out first, and wait for him to show up. Sometimes Ginta and Hakkaku would be with him, and they would all decide what game to play. Sometimes they played sports, tag, hide and seek, and on very special days, they would play pretend. Those were Kagome’s favorite because they told her they were too big to play pretend, but they would indulge her. The group would play pirates, bank robbers, or demons.

 

The boys called her sister, and she loved it. She never knew what it was like to have an older sibling, and it was great having someone else be there to play with and look out for her. When her baby brother got bigger, she would make sure he felt the same way.

 

Now that she had other friends, her classmates slowly started to include her in games as well. She loved going to school now. 

 

A boy in the same grade as Kouga came up to her and introduced himself as Bankotsu.

 

“I need a nurse to help with our war games. Can you do it?”

 

Kagome shook her head in response. “I’m waiting on my friend. His class is running late.”

 

“But you are the only one not playing with anyone. Come on,” he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to his group of friends.

 

“I said no,” she yelled and pushed him down.

 

The boy looked up at her angrily and stood up hurriedly. “You’re gonna pay for that!”

 

“Leave her alone!” a voice growled from behind them.

 

Kagome smiled as she realized Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all glaring at Bankotsu with their arms crossed. She ran over to them, and let Ginta observe her arm that Bankotsu grabbed without a fuss. Kouga protectively put his arm around her.

 

“Leave our sister alone!” Hakkau yelled at him. 

 

“This doesn’t involve you,” Bankotsu sneered.

 

“Yes it does. Didn't anyone tell you this third grader is off limits. She’s with us.” 

 

Kagome beamed at Kouga’s words. 

 

“You heard him! I told you I didn’t want to play with you anyways,” Kagome said from behind Kouga. He smiled at the courage his friend had.

 

“My girl said she didn’t wanna play with you.” 

 

Bankotsu walked up to Kouga and shoved him in the chest. Kouga’s face morphed from angry to shock, then back to angry again. His blue eyes narrowed at Bankotsu before he passed Kagome off to Ginta and Hakkaku and pushed him back. 

 

“Fight!” A kid from the playground yelled out and they students all ran to their group. Bankotsu tackled Kouga and they rolled around in the dirt before a teacher showed up pulling the two apart.

 

“Principal’s office you two. Now,” he said sternly.

 

“It wasn’t his fault, he was protecting me,” Kagome spoke up.

 

The teacher eyed them all and decided to send them all to the principal’s office for the full story. Kagome was in shock. She was never sent to the principal’s office. Never. Only bad children went there. She wasn’t bad, and neither were her friends. It just didn’t make sense.

 

The principal listened to all sides of the story and only gave detention to Kouga and Bankotsu. Kagome thought it was extremely unfair since Bankotsu grabbed her first, but the principal wouldn’t budge. 

 

Kouga knew it didn’t matter as long as Kagome was safe. He would go through a hundred detentions if it meant no one would lay another hand on her again. And they never did. After that day, everyone knew not to mess with Kagome or her friends.

 

The school year passed by fast and the next thing Kagome knew she had to say goodbye to her friends. She did her best not to cry and to act like the big girl they told her she was. Her boys were leaving elementary school and going to middle school. Next year it would just be her again.

 

“I’m going to miss you,” Kagome whimpered, doing her best to blink away the unshed tears.

 

“You’ll be fine. I know because you’re my girl, and my girl is strong. You’ll find another lonely kid on the playground, and be friends with them. You’ll see,” Kouga tried to placate her.

 

“Take care sis, we’ll see you in middle school,” Ginta assured her. The boys didn’t have the heart to tell her there was a possibility she was going to a different one. She was too young to realize friends would have to disperse over town once elementary was over. 

 

They all hugged her goodbye and said their last farewell on the last day of school. Kagome knew Kouga would be sad if he knew she cried when his mom picked him up for the last time at their school, so she swore if she ever saw him again, she wouldn’t tell him. She wanted to be the strong girl he thought she was. 

 

_ 10 Years Later _

 

Kagome awoke and rolled over groggily to look at the clock on the side of her desk.

 

“Shit!” she cursed out loud.

 

“What happened?” her roommate asked sleepily.

 

“I’m gonna be late. My final is today!” she screamed.

 

Sango’s eyes popped open and hopped out of bed in their dorm room like lightning. “It’s okay, we can fix it! Shirt!” she yelled, tossing Kagome a shirt.

 

“Shirt,” she confirmed as she tossed off her nightgown and slipped the shirt over her body. It was too late to grab a bra.

 

“Pants!” Sango yelled, throwing one of their many pairs scattered on the floor.

 

“Are they clean?” Kagome yelled, hopping into one pants leg.

 

‘Who cares. You have to be across campus in 15 minutes!” Sango argued, tossing her a pair of socks as well.

 

“Right,” Kagome agreed. Kagome threw her hair up in a bun and rushed to the restroom to brush her teeth. Sango rummaged through their cabinets above the desk and got out a package of pop-tarts. Kagome kicked open their mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice with the hand that wasn’t brushing her teeth, and shoved it into her backpack.

 

Sango placed the pop-tarts in her backpack and looked through the contents of Kagome’s backpack to make sure she had a scantron and pencils for her final.

 

Kagome rushed back out of the room, her mouth feeling fresh, and her face clean. She didn’t have time to put concealer under the dark circles of her eyes. Sango grabbed Kagome’s sweatshirt and handed it to her as Kagome ran out the door. 

 

“Don’t run too fast without the sweatshirt on, you aren’t wearing a bra!” Sango yelled after her. 

 

Kagome ran down the hallway and pushed open the door to the stairwell. Before she exited the dorm building, Kagome put on the sweatshirt and braced herself for the winter winds. She ran as fast as she could across campus, and by some miracle made it to her final right on time. 

 

She silently thanked whatever guardian angel was out there as she slid into an empty desk and pulled out her scantron and pencil. The student next to her passed down the exam to her, and she passed it on. Kagome looked over the first sheet quickly, and took a breath. She could do this. 

 

Two hours later Kagome walked out of the building feeling somewhat satisfied on how well she did on her final. This was her last one of the fall semester, and all she had to do left was pack up and head back to her hometown with Sango. 

 

Kagome rubbed her eyes and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. Other students were walking about to their own separate destinations. She let out a huge yawn, closing her eyes. She let out a small shout as she bumped into something. 

 

“Sorry,” she moaned, “I just got out of a final.”

 

Kagome opened her eyes to find a guy staring at her strangely. She felt her anger flare under his scrutiny.

 

“I said I was sorry. Stop staring,” she huffed out and walked past him.

 

“Kagome?” he asked. His voice told Kagome how unsure he was on who she was.

 

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her eyes roamed over his face and tried to see if she recognized him from anywhere.

 

“Do I know you?”

 

“Oh my god it is you! It’s Hakkaku. From grade school, remember?”

 

“Hakkaku?” She looked him over, and she slowly saw the traces of the boy she used to know. “Jesus, how have you been!?” She ran and hugged him.

 

“I’ve been good. I’m on my way to the library to study for a final tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hold you up,” she immediately apologized. 

 

“No, I didn’t mean that,” he laughed at her response. Same old Kagome. 

 

“You sure? This is my first set of finals, and I am already dying.”

 

“Oh, are you a freshman?”

 

Kagome nodded and said, “Yep.”

 

“I’m a junior. The guys and I got a track scholarship here. All that tag played off.” He smiled at the memories.

 

“The guys?”

 

“Kouga and Ginta. Remember them? They would be so happy to see you! What are you doing tomorrow night? We will be done with our finals, what about you?”

 

“How is Kouga? I cried so hard when he left, but don’t tell him that! I swore I would never tell him. He wanted me to be strong, so I did. Sorry, I don’t mean to ramble, I’m just really tired. But to answer your question, yes, I’m free. Are you sure they’ll want to see me? It’s been so long.”

 

“Are you kidding!? They’d love to see you. Give me your number and I’ll text you our address. We can order a pizza.” Hakkaku smiled and handed her his phone. She entered in her phone number, and smiled brightly at the invitation. 

 

“I’m in.”

 

“Great, see you tomorrow!”

 

Kagome waved goodbye and walked in the direction of her dorm room. Hakkaku watched her walk away with a sentimental smile on his face. It was such a twist of fate that he would bump into her after all this time. The guys would be ecstatic. Especially Kouga.

 

He continued one his way, finally seeing the library in the distance. Instant relief flooded his senses as the heat from the building enveloped him, warming his body from the cold. Ginta walked over to him with three cups of coffee in his hand. Hakkaku grabbed one from him, and eagerly took a sip. 

 

“Kouga got us a study room on the third floor,” Ginta said as a way to greet his friend.

 

“Awesome. You will never believe who I ran into,” Hakkaku said, pushing the elevator button to go up.

 

“Who? Ayame?” Ginta asked.

 

“No, not her. Kagome Higurashi.”

 

“Kagome Higurashi? Hmm...Kagome...Kagome…,” Ginta was thinking back through all the people he met through the years. His eyes widened as he comprehended who that was. “Kagome! From elementary school? Holy shit, how is she doing?” 

 

“She’s a freshman here. I invited her over tomorrow night to catch up,” he whispered as they exited the elevator to be respectful of other studying students.

 

“Kouga is gonna flip,” Ginta whispered back.

 

“That’s what I said,” Hakkaku replied. “What room is Kouga in?”

 

“312,” Ginta answered quietly, looking at the room numbers. They walked along the carpeted hallway until the duo came across the room Kouga was in. The door to the room was opened a crack, and they walked in to see Kouga writing equations on the expo board the room provided. 

 

“It's about time you two got here! Where’s my coffee?” Kouga asked, turning around. 

 

Ginta handed Kouga his coffee while Hakkaku set his backpack down on one of the chairs. He pulled out the study sheet and his binder from the class to spread along the table. 

 

“Did you print out the mock exam?” Hakkaku asked his friends.

 

“Yeah I did. Check my backpack,” Kouga answered and pointed to the black bag in the corner of the room.

 

“Guess who Hakkaku saw today!” Ginta excitedly said, sipping from his coffee cup.

 

“Who?” Kouga asked, not looking away from the expo board, trying to work out one of the practice problems.

 

“Just an old friend. We all go way back,” Ginta answered, eyeing Kouga carefully to see if his expression would change.

 

“Remember Sister from elementary school?” Hakkaku asked. 

 

Kouga froze and turned around to look at them.

 

“Kagome? What about her? You saw her!?” he managed to choke out.

 

“Oh she is a freshman here. I just bumped into her on the way to the library, literally.”

 

“What was it that you said? That you were going to ‘marry her one day’ and she was ‘your girl,” Ginta recalled.

 

Kouga blushed at the memories. “She probably doesn’t even remember us. I was just a stupid kid,” he attempted to redeem himself. 

 

“Oh really? So if she did remember us, you wouldn’t want to catch up with her?” Hakkaku smirked at Kouga.

 

“Why?”

 

“No reason. I just invited her to our place tomorrow night for dinner. Hope that won’t be an issue,” he mischievously smiled.

 

Kouga stared at his two friends in shock. He couldn’t believe it. After all this time, he found his Kagome again. He remembered how sweet and kind she was when he needed a friend at the new school. They would have the best times playing games at recess. Back then he had a silly crush on her, but it was nothing real. He wondered what kind of woman she grew into, and if she still had some of the personality he remembered fondly.

 

A few moments passed in silence with Ginta and Hakkaku staring at their friend, waiting for him to say something, anything. 

 

“Does she even remember me?” he finally asked.

 

Hakkaku smiled and answered, “She definitely does.”

 

And just for a moment, Kouga’s heart skipped a beat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd, so if there are any mistakes, please kindly point them out so I can fix them. Again, pure fluff. Hope you enjoy @kagomehigurashi on tumblr!

“Kagome,” a voice whispered, pulling Kagome out of the depths of sleep. She let out a groan and rolled over.

 

“Kagome,” the voice whispered a bit louder yet still gentle.

 

“What?” she mumbled. 

 

“You’ve been sleeping since yesterday. Did you want to get some lunch?”

 

Kagome’s eye opened and she saw Sango’s smiling face looking at her. 

 

“Morning sleepy head,” she teased.

 

Kagome sighed and sat up in her bed, the comforters sliding down revealing the clothes she wore yesterday to her final.

 

“You didn’t even put on your jammies!”

 

“I wasn’t planning on staying asleep the whole night!” she yawned.

 

“Well come on, you need some food in you,” Sango walked a couple of feet to sit on her bed and shrugged on her shoes.

 

A few minutes later, the two were walking to the nearest dining hall. 

 

“How’d your last final go?”

 

“As long as I get a C, I’m happy,” Sango replied.

 

The sun was out warming up the day despite the occasional cold gusts of wind. A sense of peace washed over the two roommates as they entered the dining hall and realized they made it through their first semester of college, and survived.

 

A few of the unlucky students who had finals on the last day were scattered throughout the cafeteria, books and laptops open, doing their best to cram any material they didn’t know before their finals. 

 

“I’m going to get a burger. Meet me in the front of the drink dispensers when you’re done?” Sango was already walking away before she finished the sentence.

 

Kagome looked over the different types of food the cafeteria held, trying to see which one caught her fancy. It was too early to make a tough decision. She sighed and walked to the cereal area and grabbed a bowl. She perused the assorted cereals before picking the off brand lucky charms the school provided and a small bowl of assorted fruit as well. 

 

Satisfied with her meal, Kagome made her way to the drink dispensers, waiting for Sango to find her. It was just a few minutes before Sango found her, raising an eyebrow at her meal choice but saying nothing.

 

They ate in silence, Kagome’s mind still waking up from her long slumber. A ping came from Kagome’s phone, breaking them out of their food induced haze.

 

“Who’s that?” Sango asked, mouthful of fries.

 

“I don’t recognize the number,” Kagome stared perplexed at her phone. The spoon clattered on the table as she accidentally dropped it to use both of her hands to pick up her phone. The phone unlocked as it scanned her fingerprint and she opened the text message.

 

“It’s Hakkaku,” she said answering Sango’s quizzical gaze.

 

“Who?” Sango’s face still fixed in the questioning look.

 

“Remember the guy I ran into yesterday?” 

 

Sango shook her head in response, sipping her water. Kagome recanted how she ran into her childhood friend and how he invited her over over to dinner tonight to see her other two friends.

 

“That’s kind of weird. You haven’t seen each other in, like, ten years and he just invites you over to dinner? You sure this Hakkaku guy doesn’t like you?”

 

Kagome laughed. “It’s not like that. We were all really good friends. Besides, the closest person I was friends with in that group was Kouga.”

 

Sango arched an eyebrow at Kagome’s smile as she said Kouga’s name. “Kouga, huh?” she teased.

 

“Quit it,” she tried to sound stern, but the blush on her cheeks ruined the seriousness of the situation. 

 

“I see now. You are trying to reunite with your long lost childhood love. How romantic,” Sango sighed, placing her hands against her heart.

 

Kagome didn’t say anything, just bit her lip to prevent her smile from growing.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you look great tonight. It’s my duty as your best friend,” finished Sango.

 

“Shut up,” she laughed. 

 

\----

 

The three boys were running around their small house, doing their best to clean up all traces of dirty laundry on the floor and tossing all the stained coffee mugs in their old and sturdy dishwasher. 

 

“Ginta, is this clean or dirty?” Hakkaku called out, gingerly holding up a pair of boxers that had Ginta’s initials sewn under the tag.

 

“Sniff it,” he yelled back.

 

Hakkaku stared at it with a pinched expression and slowly brought it to his nose. He fought back a gag before he threw it in the laundry room. “Definitely dirty,” he shuddered.

 

“What time did she say she would be here?” Kouga called out, dodging the pair of dirty underwear as he walked out the laundry room holding a load of clean clothes.

 

“We got about thirty minutes left people. This is not a drill!” Hakkaku answered Kouga’s question. A quick slam of the door quickly hid the pile of laundry they couldn’t get to in time. There shouldn’t be any reason for her to check in that closet.

 

“Ginta how is the restroom looking?”

 

Ginta’s head popped out of the restroom, his face covered in a mask and his hands covered in pink rubber gloves. 

 

“Should be all good for her. I made sure to replace the toilet paper, and there is a candle lit that smells fresh linens.”

 

Kouga nodded in approval and instructed him to order the pizzas. He let out a big breath and ran a finger through his sweaty hair. His hand froze midway and realized...he had sweaty hair. He fought back a scream and shoved Ginta out so he could shower really fast, forcing Ginta and Hakkaku to fight over who got to shower next.

 

The doorbell rang just as the last of them finished getting dressed. Kouga nervously adjusted his pants, trying to fight the wave of nervousness that was taking over his stomach.

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” he groaned.

 

“Pull it together captain. It’s gonna be fine.” Hakkaku clapped his hand against Kouga’s back, then began to walk to the door to let their guest inside. He opened the door and happily greeted one of his oldest friends. “Kagome! I’m so glad you could make it. Come in. Guys, sis is here!”

 

Kagome nervously smoothed her wavy hair down and brushed it behind her ears. She smiled at Hakkaku’s introduction and tried to take even breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. They walked from the entryway into the living room and Kouga’s breath left his body. Time froze as he took in the beautiful young woman who stood in his house. He always knew Kagome would grow up to be a pretty woman, but she exceeded his wildest imaginations.

 

“Hey,” he said softly.

 

“Kouga? Oh my god, it is you,” she laughed, trying to fight back the wave of emotion that hit her and the way her throat closed the moment she saw him. Kagome instantly ran into his arms and hugged him. Kouga instinctively wrapped his arms around her and had to fight back the chuckle at their height difference. This was just like elementary school. 

 

Kagome was shocked to find the bony kid she remembered in elementary school replaced with what Sango (and her) would call a hottie. He filled out nicely. Kagome noted the feel of his broad shoulders, his strong arms, and his rock hard abs as he held her close. He smelled intoxicating. She had to fight the urge to breathe in his scent. He smelled of home, which was a ridiculous notion, but it soothed her anxious feelings.

 

“Sis! It really is you!” Ginta entered the living room from his bedroom, clearly just out of the shower. “You look great!”

 

Kagome pulled herself out of Kouga’s arms and he fought the urge to slap Ginta for interrupting their reunion. 

 

Ginta easily picked her up and spun her around, happy to see his old friend after so long. She let out a laugh as he set her down. “You haven’t changed a bit,” she giggled.

 

“You mean I’m still devilishly handsome?” 

 

“Exactly what I mean,” Kagome answered. The tension and nervousness was leaving her body as she realized they all remembered her, and they all seemed as fond of her as she was of them. 

 

“You hungry?” Hakkaku asked.

 

“Starving,” she replied, watching as they easily circled around her just like they used to on the playground. Her grin grew wider as she remembered the memory and looked at the men they became. 

 

“Great, because the pizza should be here any minute! In the meantime, want anything to drink? We got coke, beer, water, margaritas?” He led the way into the kitchen and opened the fridge for her to look through

 

“Water is fine for right now. Though I won’t say no to frozen margaritas later on tonight. Finals killed me,” she complained.

 

The trio laughed in agreement as they recalled how their first batch of finals went. They all got their drinks and sat around the banged up coffee table. Kagome filled them in with stories of her high school life. Only when the delivery person arrived with the pizza did she realize she was the only one talking. Kagome fidgeted nervously and pointed it out to them as they dug into the classic pepperoni pizza. 

 

“Well we all stayed in touch. We were curious what happened to you,” Ginta replied, his voice muffled by the chunks of pizza in his mouth.

 

“That’s not fair. You three may know your stories, but I don’t. So fill me in,” Kagome leaned back against the couch, and made a point to stuff her face with pizza so she wouldn’t talk anymore. It only took a moment before the trio fought over each other to tell their favorite stories.

 

The stories continued between all four of the young adults through both pizzas, and through two pitchers of margaritas. Kagome didn’t realize how late it was until her phone started ringing. She looked down at it to find Sango calling her. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes as she answered the phone, excusing herself to the kitchen.   
  


_ “Where are you?”  _ Sango scolded.

 

“I’m at my friend’s house still.”

 

_ “Still! It’s an hour past midnight. I got worried.” _

 

“Sorry mom,” she teased, “I’ll order an uber right now.”

 

_ “Very funny,” _ Sango sniffed and hung up the phone, secretly happy her best friend would be home safe and sound in a few minutes. 

 

Kagome slid the phone into her back pocket, rubbing her eyes. Sango was right, it was late. She walked back into the living room to see the three guys staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

 

“What?” she asked warily.

 

“Don’t go!” Ginta threw himself at her feet.

 

“We heard everything,” Hakkaku wailed.

 

“Guys if she’s gotta go, then she has to go,” Kouga reluctantly agreed.

 

Kagome looked up in surprise at Kouga’s agreement. He smiled at her sadly and shrugged. It was pretty late. She needed to get back, she needed to be safe, and he would always prioritize her safety over whatever he wants.

 

“Let us drive you!” Hakkaku said instead.

 

“Oh no, really, it’s no big deal,” Kagome held up her hands. She couldn’t ask them to do that. “Besides, how much did you drink?”

 

“Honestly, the most sober one here is Kouga,” Ginta added, his cheeks still a bit red from the inebriation. 

 

“It’s no trouble Kagome. I’d actually feel much better if I saw you home, rather than some stranger on an app.” Kouga was already patting his pockets, making sure he had his wallet and keys. 

 

Kagome felt her blood increased at being alone with Kouga in a small space. This was new. She knew she wasn’t  _ afraid _ of him. He would never do anything to hurt her. No, she was more afraid of herself and what she would do to him. Throughout the night, her thoughts have definitely strayed to the more improper side as she sipped her margaritas through the night.

 

“Let’s go,” Kouga led her to the entryway.

 

“Bye Sis! We’ll text you and we can do this again soon. There is no way you’re letting us go now,” Ginta stood up from the floor and waved goodbye. Hakkaku hugged her and shoved the two out the door. 

 

“Think he’s gonna ask her out?” Ginta asked, suspiciously more sober than he was a few minutes ago.

 

“Twenty bucks he chickens out,” Hakkaku replied.

 

“Deal.”

 

\---

 

“Thanks for the drive,” Kagome brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, nervously fidgeting. 

 

“No problem,” Kouga answered. He could tell there was some sort of tension between them, but he couldn’t understand  _ why _ . The male part of his brain told him this was just like all the first dates he used to go on, but he shook his head at the thought. This wasn’t a date, and he was sure the tension he was feeling from Kagome wasn’t sexual in any way….right? He glanced at her from the side of his eye. She smiled at as he caught his eye and a blush grazed his cheek.

 

Was it just him or did her eyes dart to his lips?

 

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, and his eyes were drawn to hers. He unconsciously licked his lips, and he swear he felt the tension thicken in the air around them.

 

“Kagome,” he whispered into the darkness, clearing his throat when his voice came out more as a groan than anything. “It was great seeing you tonight,” he tried again.

 

“You have no idea how much I always wondered what happened to you,” she admitted. 

 

Yeah, she was definitely inching closer to him. He felt his body lean in to her, and her fingers lightly grabbed his arm in response. Heat blossomed in his chest as he felt the contact between them. 

 

Fuck it.

 

He leaned in the last few inches and cupped her cheek before he placed his lips firmly on hers. She immediately kissed him back, sighing happily in response. Her arms wrapped around his neck, doing their best to pull him as close as possible. He fought the urge to growl as she felt her nails graze the nape of his neck. 

 

She was going to kill him and he would gladly die happy at her hands.

 

He nibbled her bottom lip, and she let out a quiet moan. Her tongue traced his lips in response, begging for entrance. 

 

A large part of him knew if they continued like this, he was going to take her in the backseat of this car, he didn’t care if they were in the middle of a parking lot with students milling about. It took every ounce of strength he had to pull away from her. She followed him and whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

“Kouga?” Her eyes gazed at him questioningly. Her lips were red from and he loathed to part from her. 

 

“I want to do this right. You aren’t like anyone else,” he began to explain, “and if we continued, I don’t know if I could control myself. You’re just so, fuck, you’re just intoxicating. I always knew you were gonna be beautiful, but when you walked in our house tonight, I had no idea just how beautiful you could be.” He shook his head, trying his best to clear his thoughts and to focus on explaining why he stopped. “Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

His stomach was doing somersaults as he tried his best to maintain his face in a calm expression. Surprise danced along her features, before a grin overtook her face. 

 

“Yes, I’d love to. How’s Friday?”

 

“Perfect. Wild wolves couldn’t keep me away,” he vowed.

 

She giggled and god, did he want to hear her make that sound again and again. He would do it for the rest of his life, happily. 

 

“Tag, you’re it,” she whispered before kissing him softly on the lips and dashed out of the car before he could respond.

 

“See you Friday!” she waved, dashing her way to the dorm entrance. 

 

Kouga grazed his lips with the tips of his fingertips, his body already screaming in response at her absence. Friday couldn’t come fast enough. 


End file.
